Crumbling Innocence
by Leonardo DelAmore
Summary: TOWER OF GOD: After a conversation with Leesoo and Wangnan, Baam is left confused. He innocently asks Mister Koon for advice. What he receives, will be a detailed demonstration. (Warning: YAOI! pairing: Koon Agero Agnis / Baam, perhaps others, light abuse and descriptive content. Furthermore: No English native-speaker. There might be a few mistakes I don't get.)
1. What Is Sex?

_Good evening, my lovely friends! Yes, it is a story from "Tower of God". Yeah, I do not own it or make money with it. (Do I really have to write that? It is obvious.) I don't really know if there are even readers out there because I can't find a group for it here on fanfiction, so the first chapter is rather short. If I see that there is at least one person reading it, I will write more words and more detailed chapters after that one. It's more like a prologue._

_Also: It is my first try writing an English story. If you find grammar / writing mistakes or if you like it - tell me! With a review or a message, whatever..._

_And now: Enjoy!_

* * *

What is sex?

"Excuse me, Mister Koon, can I come in?" A tiny, hardly audible voice sounded from the door.

Sitting at his desk, his face hidden in between a pile of papers, Koon Agero Agnis answered with a distracted tone. "You're already in my room, Baam, just say what you want instead of asking stupid, unnecessary questions."

The only response he received was a drawn-out "Yeah …". After that, minutes passed by. Koon could hear the sheets rustling in his hands and the ticking clock on the wall but there was no further sound coming from Baam. A deep, guttural sigh escaped Koon's lips.

Therefore he turned around, facing a timid, lost-looking Baam. His small fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt nervously and his head tilted to his left side staring intently interested at the white wall.

To call the boys attention to him he cleared his throat loudly. Baam's head shot to Koon's, eyes locking. The white-haired, older boy had to keep himself from chuckling because the other just looked like a lost little baby deer. With his usual deadpan and composed behavior Koon stared into the amber-colored eyes.

"You know, I have to prepare our team for the next test and make a plan to how we will succeed. Instead of wasting my precious time with standing in my room like a gaping fish could you simply tell me what you want from me and then go to your own room, please?"

He was completely stressed out from their test this morning and all he wanted was to finish his paperwork and lie down on a comfortable bed, sleeping like a fucking rock without any thought at all. Needless to say, his arrogance would not allow to admit his tiredness, yet, his voice revealed his annoyance although he managed to keep his face straight.

Responding to his harsh tone, Baam fidgeted on the spot. He avoided eye contact once more and began to stammer some hardly comprehensible reply filled with breaks. "So … I spoke with Leesoo and Wangnan and they said so- …something like … I don't really know, it was something ordinary, but they began to laugh … And I asked them why they laughed about it because it wasn't funny at all and they looked at me and then they said it was kind of like a … dirty joke. I didn't get what they meant and asked them and all of a sudden they told me I had to learn about women … and what to do with them in the bedroom."

Koon was listening politely, but grew tired of the long explanation. He just wanted to get to the point and go to bed. "So you got confused, they laughed at you, you got angry and went away, yet, you want to know what they meant. Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. If it isn't too much to ask, could you perhaps explain to me what they meant?" the long-haired boy was asking so politely, that Koon, annoyed and tired as he was, wanted to help his little Irregular to find an answer to his question. His innocence and simplicity was enormous and he could not deny finding it cute. The innocence. Not the boy in front of him, of course.

"To put it bluntly they talked about sex, sweetheart. Wasn't it quite obvious? Now go to your room, it is past midnight and you and I have to rest." With that said, Koon gave up on his still huge pile of papers and walked towards his closet.

In the meantime, there was complete chaos in Baam's head. He hoped for a reasonable explanation, not a word he didn't know about. Seemingly uninterested in the blue boy's attempts to get him out of his room, he took a few shaky steps forward to Koon.

"What is sex?" His small voice was just a whisper and at first he didn't know if the other had heard him. Seeing the momentary stop in the other boy's movements he suggested that he had heard.

He wondered ... Was it a silly question to ask?

* * *

_Hope, you did enjoy my first chapter / prologue! Please, tell me your opinion about it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Good morning! I'll wish you a wonderful awesome day! After I noticed that there are at least a few readers for stories from "Tower of God", I will now continue with the next chapter. Like I promised, it is longer and a real chapter, not like the prologue before. But enough with the pretext – Enjoy the innocence and corruption!_

_**Addition:** I am ignoring the fact that Koon is not together with Baam and his friends in the manwha right now... And Leesoo does theoretically not know Wangnan yet. They are all just together like I want them to be. Because sooner or later they will meet each other in the manwha I think. _

* * *

A bit Entertainment before Nighttime

"_What is sex?" His small voice was just a whisper and at first he didn't know if the other had heard him. Seeing the momentary stop in the other boy's movements he suggested that he had heard. _

_He wondered ... Was it a silly question to ask?_

* * *

Koon couldn't believe his own ears. Did this little devil really just ask what sex is? His tiredness was blown away. Slowly, he turned around to look at Baam who seemed to be less nervous than before.

"Say, Baam … Did my ears work right just now?" He tried to leave the sarcastic tone out of his voice, he really did, yet, it simply crawled its way in. "So you don't know what sex is? You should know that innocence can have a limit, too. And this question is, well … Way beyond the limit, to put it bluntly."

This answer left Baam confused and irritated. So it _was _a silly question to ask. And apparently an embarrassing one, too, otherwise he wouldn't feel this way. However, being the curious, innocent, little boy he was, Baam dismissed Koon's teasing tone - which was so obvious that even his airhead noticed it - and began to look at Koon. He just looked at him with his large, amber-colored eyes.

Oh, Koon knew this look very well. It was a look filled with insatiable curiosity and thirst for knowledge. A look, only a boy could give, who got to know the big, wide world for the very first time. For the umpteenth time, Koon wondered where the hell this boy came from. He knew it had to be an isolated enough place for Rachel - the fucking dirty bitch - to keep him alone, but then again, it had to be near enough an entrance to the tower in order for Baam to enter it by himself. Does such a place even exist within the walls of the tower?

"Mister Koon?" Oh, right. Baam was still there, waiting for a reply. Sometimes, Koon simply forgot himself while thinking too much. Just as Koon was about to answer Baam and therefore, looked up to him, he saw the saucer eyes before him, downright begging for a satisfying answer. He laughed out loud, albeit he tried to cover it with his hand. It wasn't a big deal for him to explain Baam something about the tower or Zahard or Irregulars, but … Really? Sex? Come on, that was genuinely laughable, he felt like a parent explaining the story of the bees and the flowers or how the stork throws the babies into the parents home.

"Mister Koon! What is it? Is it me? Did I ask something weird? You usually don't laugh when I ask you something … I am sorry. Really, I am sorry, I didn't notice. You know what? I already know what sex is. It was only a joke. I should go out and let you sleep." So now after alerting him, the little bastard wants to let him sleep? Baam turned around, a deep-red blush covering his checks, aiming for the door, the exit of his embarrassment.

However, he couldn't make even two steps as a hand on his upper arm stopped him with a tightly grip and turned him around again. Now facing Koon who seemed to suppress his laughing successfully, Baam's embarrassment grew drastically for a whole different reason. This time, Koon's face was close to his, only a few inches apart. It even scared him because he wasn't used to the closeness of another person. Except for one … However, he didn't want to think about that now. Not with Koon in front of his face.

"I am the one who should say sorry, Baam, although I won't do it because I never apologize for things I say or do. It's not my style. Anyway, You came to me for an answer to your question and you will get one. Are you ready to hear it?"

Koon's voice was serious and his eyes began to sparkle. Knowing him, Baam thought that it sounded like Koon had one of his excellent plans and was about to realize it. Though what plan could he have when giving a simple answer? And it wasn't like Baam had a very suspicious character. In the end, he nodded in agreement, wanting his curiosity to be satisfied and going to bed after that. After all, it was late at night and he was tired.

A sly smirk began to grace Koon's lips. It was to be expected that Baam would agree without getting skeptical. At last, he trusted Koon. And Koon would exploit this fact for his entertainment tonight. Not that he would betray his friend, that's out of the question, but a little playing won't hurt anyone, right?

Looking one last time in the innocent, curious eyes in front of him, he tightened his grip on Baam's arm and dragged him to his bed. Standing on the left side of the bed, Baam felt trapped between it and Koon. Though they were just standing there, Koon now holding both of the others wrists in his hands, Baam started to get a wary and antsy feeling. The sly smirk of the other wasn't disappearing.

"Mister Koon, what is going on? Do you want to sit down because it is a longer explanation? Or is something wrong?" The innocent boy was slowly doubting if his curiosity really was bigger than his nervousness at the moment.

The greenness lying in those words were highly amusing for Koon. "Well! When that isn't a good suggestion, my lovely friend! And for the purpose of better comfortableness, let's just lie down together!" And with those words, he pushed the unaware boy in front of him with one fluent motion down on his bed in a lying position. Of course, with him on top of the boy.

Baam's head was now lying half on the bed, half in the air because the bed was just so small, made for only one person and they were lying crosswise on it. Searching for balance - because he hadn't expected such a fast motion - he held Koon's arms tightly and stiffened his body in shock. His eyes were locking with the boy's on top of him, not understanding a thing that was going on.

Meanwhile, the other boy was now grinning evilly and loosened his braid. It gave him slightly sick pleasure seeing an innocent boy lying beneath him, waiting to be corrupted by him. Only in the physical way of course. He wouldn't want his friend to lose his wonderful naive character traits which none other of the Regulars had. One look in these amber-colored eyes and Koon just knew that his friend had no idea what was going on. Now, he would have some fun teasing him before going to sleep peacefully.

"I am confused, Mister Koon. What does this position have to do with the answer to my question? Not to mention that you are a bit … too close for comfort."

"My, aren't we a bit too impatient? I said I am going to give you an answer and I will give you one, so wait for it. There has to be the right atmosphere for such an answer." Slowly, he lifted his right hand and touched Baam's cheek with two fingers only, ever so slightly fondling the blushed flesh under them. A nearly unnoticeable quiver ran through the other, spreading more confusion as well as embarrassment.

The blue one leaned down until his nose was next to the other one's. His white-blue hair falling down, caressing the sides of the face in front of him. He could feel the warm, hectic breath on his skin. Oh, how he loved it to release his sadistic side!

"Baam …", he began, pausing only to lick the skin in front of his mouth with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the shudder and shocked expression he caused. He continued in the most melodic, seductive voice, he could have, saying the important words drawn-out, especially the word "sex". "_Sex_ is the most intimate, private encounter two people can have. It can be wild and rough, it can be hard and strong, also it can be loving and tender, none the less it can be cold and heartless, too. For some people, it's their everyday life, for other their once-in-a-lifetime experience. It's the most fascinating, yet the most common thing in the whole world."

Koon paused, looking Baam in the eyes what seemed to be the hundredth time this night. The boy seemed to take everything in what he said, looking truly amazed, yet, didn't appear to process this definition of sex. The blue boy grazed the face of the other with his own, a loving gesture to overshadow his plan of corrupting this innocence. He began to speak again, this time with his face still touching the others, his mouth in the direction of the others right ear.

"When two people have sex, Baam, they join their bodies. The male will get erect, as for you who might not know what I mean with this term, his penis will get hard and stand up in the air." Amber eyes widened at this statement, couldn't believe what they just heard. "He will take his penis and stick it into the hole of the female and yes, with "hole" I mean their sexual organ. A part of the man's body will be in the body of the woman." Up to that point, Baam looked fucking confused and unbelieving, but now, it looked like he didn't really want to know the answer anymore. He wanted to squirm away and don't hear anything further.

Koon noticed the twisting body beneath him. He knew exactly that the boy did want to get away. However, he wouldn't get what he wanted. Not yet. It was too much fun. Too much pleasure in teasing the other to the point of wanting to run away. He raised his left hand and lay it on the boy's hip, gripping him tightly. He was very aware of the fact, that his grip bruised the teenage boy, leaving a red mark. It shouldn't be that unbearable though, he didn't want to _really_ hurt him.

His other hand cupped his cheek while lifting his face from his ear, now laying his forehead against the others. He didn't have anything against intimate positions and just to startle the one lying underneath him, he breathed out, not strong enough for him to be uncomfortable, but enough for warming up his face.

"That wasn't everything, my dear little, red tomato. When the man is fully sheathed in the woman, he begins to thrust into her. If the man is skilled enough, it is not just plain thrusting, there are many ways of fucking and pleasuring a woman. And at some point, the man or perhaps both of them will climax. Then the man will shoot a milky-white fluid into the woman – and by the way, that is how you make babies."

Starting from now, Baam looked shattered. Koon could see how his thoughts drifted away, how he couldn't understand that there even exist such a thing in the world. His sadistic pleasure had to find his peak now, because he didn't think the boy could take anymore. He had to show a bit of comfort now, after all, Baam was his friend. And yes, this was the only reason Koon stopped, otherwise he would proceed with much dirtier methods to play with and _attack_ the boy's psych.

Putting on a more friendly smile, he stood up. "Baam, come on, you look like you don't know if you should throw up or cry like a baby. You wanted an answer and I gave you one, although I have to admit that I got carried away a bit. Let's go to your room now, I will take you there to make sure, you will make it safely to your bed." He put forth his hand but Baam remained motionless.

"Baam? What's wrong? Say something. I wasn't that mean, was I? I only explained a bit detailed." The one remaining on the bed gulped heavily, searching for his voice. His lip trembled and there was sweat running down the side of his face. Now, the blue one got worried. _I didn't go overboard, did I?_

Only a second passed by, when Koon got on top of Baam again, this time holding his head with both of his hands, showing concern in his eyes. "Baam?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Speak to me! What should I do?" That couldn't be it, could it? The boy didn't look good, he was pale and sweating like crazy. His cheeks were still red. He wasn't going to be ill, or? That would be really bad for the next test. And of course, he didn't want the boy to be ill, not only for the sake of the test.

"You could do something for me." The voice was quiet and slightly hoarse, but Koon was relieved to get an reaction. His worried expression ceased and his voice sounded collected again. It was time for more, unproblematic teasing. Only to overplay his alarming behavior just now.

"What should I do for you, little princess? Perhaps carrying you like one to your private chambers, your highness?" Baam stared at his chest to avoid eye contact at any costs.

"You could go away from me, Mister Koon. It is uncomfortable for me, if you keep sitting where you are sitting now, because I think I might be … _erect_, like you called it."

* * *

_Now, my lovely little butterflies out there: How was the continuation of my story? I hoped you liked it! If you did - tell me. With a review or a message, you can even E-Mail me or visit my homepage (though it is still written in German, I have to translate it). _

_And if there are language mistakes in it, please tell them to me. I hate it to violate a language, but it is difficult to not make mistakes in a foreign one. Also comma mistakes! I really don't have any idea how to make commas in English. _

_I love you all! And I love Tower of God! Especially Koon! :D_


End file.
